


О красавицах и драконах

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Romance, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Сказки и романы для наивных девушек — сущее вранье. Но иногда и в них мелькает нечто, свойственное реальности.





	О красавицах и драконах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2017
> 
> Что мать Лаванды происходит из клана МакФусти — целиком фантазия автора) Но так как в каноне ничего не сказано про её статус крови — то почему бы и нет?)

Серое утреннее небо за окном вызывало раздражение и слишком напоминало об Англии. Лаванда поморщилась и задернула шторы. Никаких сомнений и надежд не осталось — сегодня будет лить как из ведра. 

«Лишь бы не неделю, — подумала она, — а то я точно разорюсь на покупке умиротворяющего бальзама».

Дожди Лаванда ненавидела. Хотя, конечно, так было не всегда. Раньше из-за десятка прочитанных любовных романов она считала дождь самой романтичной погодой: герою плевать на отсутствие зонта или плаща, он бежит за героиней, не обращая внимания на промокшую насквозь рубашку, и падает перед ней на колени. Они долго целуются в безлюдном парке, а потом между ними происходит то, о чём четырнадцатилетняя Лаванда, краснея, читала тайком ото всех. 

Но с тех пор прошло уже десять лет, и двадцатипятилетняя Лаванда знала, что всё написанное в этих книгах — дешевый фарс. Да и мечтать о признаниях в любви под дождем теперь было глупо. А если добавить к этому бессонницу и ноющие в такую погоду шрамы, то в этой ненависти не было ничего удивительного. 

Лаванда взмахнула палочкой, делая свет в комнате ярче, и направилась к зеркалу — Обычному, не волшебному. Те остались в прошлом дурочки-Лаванды, красавицы-Лаванды. Сейчас она выросла и больше не была дурой. Да и красавицей тоже. 

Левую половину тела уродовали шрамы, полученные от Фенрира: один на животе, три на предплечье и два, самых глубоких, на щеке. Очнувшись после битвы в Мунго и увидев своё отражение, Лаванда плакала целую неделю. Медсестры не уставали её утешать, врачи экспериментировали с новейшими косметическими чарами и зельями, но ничего не помогало.

Успокоилась Лаванда, только когда вместо ожидаемых слов сочувствия один из целителей грубо встряхнул её и рявкнул: «Ты осталась жива и даже не стала оборотнем! Так благодари Мерлина, а не разводи тут сырость!»

И Лаванда подумала о Колине Криви, профессоре Люпине, его молодой жене и других, погибших в ту ночь... А потом о своих родителях, часами сидевших в её палате. Тот целитель был прав, твоя жизнь принадлежит не только тебе, а еще и тем, кто рядом. Но что делать, когда не знаешь, как быть дальше?

Лаванда всегда объективно относилась к своим способностям и знала: она мало что умеет. Неплохие навыки в Трансфигурации и Заклинаниях, достаточно посредственные — в Зельях и Гербологии и отличные — в Прорицаниях. Раньше её это совершенно не заботило: мечтая о будущем, Лаванда твердо решила, что уж её-то жизнь точно не будет скучной, обыденной и наполненной занудными формулами.

Она планировала стать репортером, писать о новинках моды, копаться в личной жизни знаменитостей и блистать на светских мероприятиях. Или быть известной прорицательницей, перед славой которой померкла бы популярность самой мадам Ленорман. А иногда, когда на очередном семейном обеде все родственники наперебой восхищались её красотой, Лаванда думала, что может начать свой жизненный путь с карьеры модели Ведьмополитена — у неё были все данные для этого. 

Но мечты рассыпались в прах — почти как в дурацких романах, которые она когда-то так любила. И встречаясь со своими однокурсниками, Лаванда скрывала за милой улыбкой ужасную злобу на саму себя: как она могла быть такой дурой? Почему ни разу не задумалась о своём будущем всерьез?

Литературного таланта у нее не обнаружилось. Парвати, которая оказалась куда способнее, сочувствующе улыбалась и говорила, что надо просто набить руку, пробовать писать о каких-то бытовых мелочах, а дальше пойдет как по маслу. Лаванда стойко выслушивала эти советы, не говоря ни слова о сожженной накануне кипе исписанных пергаментов и появившихся после битвы за Хогвартс мигренях.

Родители видели, что она не знает, куда себя пристроить, и отец неожиданно предложил ей поработать секретарем в отделе магического транспорта у старого друга их семьи, мистера Бэнкса. Его помощница ушла в декрет, и он хотел бы иметь рядом надежного человека. Скрепя сердце Лаванда согласилась: уж лучше разгребать ненавистные бумажки, чем сидеть дома и жалеть себя. 

В отделе магического транспорта было спокойно и монотонно. Лаванда складывала бумажки по стопкам, сверяла количество использованного летучего пороха, ежедневно отвечала на кипу самолетиков и носила кофе своему начальнику. 

Сложно было лишь отучиться от привычки заправлять пряди за уши — теперь её волосы всегда были перекинуты на левую сторону. Она не знала, сколько людей слышало о произошедшем с ней, и как могла старалась это скрыть — сейчас, в отличие от первых недель после ранения, людское сочувствие вызывало только раздражение.

К следующему маю Лаванда уже освоилась в Министерстве: многие приветливо ей улыбались, а некоторые мужчины из соседних отделов даже немного флиртовали. Она верила, что сможет забыть боль, страх и разочарование в себе, но всё вышло совсем не так. 

Лаванда до сих пор помнила тот день, когда из-за одной вспышки гнева её колесо фортуны сделало полный круг и покатилось совсем в другую сторону, — шестнадцатое июня. У матери через два дня должен был быть день рождения, и Лаванда решила сходить за подарком для неё в обеденный перерыв.

Оказавшись на первом этаже, она неожиданно увидела Рона. Он заулыбался и радостно ей помахал. Сердце Лаванды затрепетало: за последние два года она видела его только один раз, в ночь той ужасной битвы, но всё еще вспоминала их шестой курс. Его жизнерадостность передалась и ей, так что Лаванда готова была броситься навстречу продолжавшему махать ей Рону, но тут увидела, как её обгоняют Гарри и Гермиона.

Глядя вслед им троим, шедшим в обнимку, Лаванда почувствовала жгучую обиду. Всё сразу встало на свои места: пытались привлечь отнюдь не её внимание. И даже не заметили! 

До самого вечера она не могла выкинуть это происшествие из головы. И когда мистер Бэнкс после окончания рабочего дня вызвал Лаванду к себе и заговорил о переводе в управление поддержки оборотней — ведь кому, как не ей, знать об их сложностях, — было не так уж удивительно, что она нахамила своему начальнику и написала заявление об уходе.

Конечно, на следующий день Лаванда жалела о своих словах и злилась на собственную впечатлительность и излишнюю эмоциональность. Но возвращаться работать туда, где все на самом деле постоянно обсуждали за спиной случай с Фенриром и планировали использовать её перевод как инструмент давления на противников закона об оборотнях, ей совершенно не хотелось. У Лаванды не наблюдалось особых талантов и способностей, но теперь не было и амбиций — хотелось только находиться как можно дальше от этих приветливых улыбок, которые оказались хуже жалости. 

Весь день рождения матери она с удовольствием просидела бы в своей комнате, но вместо этого общалась с родственниками и пропускала мимо ушей укоризненные комментарии именинницы. Неожиданной поддержкой в тот вечер были добрые шуточки дядюшки по линии матери, который смотрел прямо на Лаванду, но, казалось, не замечал шрамов, хотя она демонстративно заколола волосы в пучок, открыв лицо и плечи.

— Ну так всё-таки, принцесса, зачем ты ушла из Министерства? — спросил он, когда они остались на кухне вдвоём. — Хелен говорит, что там у тебя были хорошие перспективы.

— Дядя Роди, не было там никаих перспектив: только носить бумажки и стараться не замечать скрытого презрения. Ведь теперь-то я никакая не принцесса, — хмыкнула Лаванда, указывая на свои шрамы.

Дядя Роди улыбнулся и потрепал её по голове:

— Милая, в душе ты по-прежнему принцесса.

— Истина «внешность — не главное» слишком лицемерна. На самом деле люди думают ровным счётом наоборот. 

— Многие — да, — кивнул дядя Роди, — но далеко не все. Иначе как бы я женился три раза?

Лаванда хихикнула. Клан МакФусти уже много столетий владел заповедником с гебридскими черными драконами, так что к каждой новой встрече дядюшка Роди обзаводился очередными ожогами или шрамами. 

— Так и быть, я поверю — всё-таки ты старше и мудрее, — сказала Лаванда, копируя тон матери. А дядя Роди сделал еще один глоток огневиски и неожиданно посерьезнел. 

— Лаванда, а ты не хочешь поработать у нас в заповеднике? Смена обстановки, свежий воздух, и уж там-то внешность никого не интересует. 

— Но... я почти ничего не знаю о драконах...

— Половина твоих предков была драконологами. 

— А тебя, случайно, не мама ли попросила? — прищурилась Лаванда.

— Милая, ты забыла? Она же сбежала оттуда, как только ей исполнилось семнадцать.

Лаванда смотрела на дядю и быстро взвешивала в голове все «за» и «против». Да, она ничего не знала о драконах, но дядя Роди ей всё расскажет, а особые знания и таланты для работы в заповеднике не нужны. Это далеко от дома, и ей не придётся на каждом шагу сталкиваться с сочувствием или презрением людей, знавших её другой. Там у каждого второго могут оказаться шрамы даже похлеще, не им её жалеть. А главное — это точно не будет скучно или обыденно.

— Почему бы и нет, — ответила она. — Драконы же частенько похищают принцесс. 

Так в глазах родителей Лаванда превратилась в бессовестную авантюристку, совсем не думающую о семье и решившую таким изощрённым способом проститься с жизнью. 

Работа в Гебридах оказалась далеко не простой и поначалу очень выматывала. Первые полгода дядя Роди не подпускал её ни к каким драконам, а только гонял по специальной литературе и давал кучу поручений по хозяйственным делам. Знания Лаванды по Заклинаниям и Трансфигурации очень пригодились при восстановлении одежды драконологов, а вот пробелы в Зельеварении пришлось восполнять. Но Лаванде тут действительно нравилось: она быстро почувствовала себя частью этой большой семьи. Здесь от неё никогда не отводили взгляд и не спрашивали о шрамах, помогали по мере возможностей, но никогда не нянчились, пусть она и была племянницей директора заповедника. 

Окончательно утвердилась в правильности своего решения Лаванда, когда дядя Роди впервые повёл её знакомиться с драконами. За полгода он успел вбить ей в голову, что с драконами надо разговаривать строго и ни в коем случае не показывать свой страх. 

Когда они пришли к загону с дракончиками, Лаванду сразу привлекла малышка Мэгги, которую она уже один раз видела мельком, когда приносила Фрэнку срочно понадобившийся драконий тоник.

Мэгги подползла к выходу из загона, не сводя с Лаванды своих темно-фиолетовых глаз. Она не производила впечатления агрессивного дракона — скорее, задумчивого или серьезного. 

Лаванда, не сильно задумываясь о правилах, опустила руку в загон и стала постукивать по его стенке, привлекая внимание Мэгги. Та шевельнула ушами и подползла поближе к ней.

— Привет, — восхищенно сказала Лаванда, понимая, что через какой-то год из этого маленького создания вырастет огромный дракон, — давай знакомиться. Я Лаванда. Разрешишь почесать тебя за ухом? Вам это, кажется, нравится.

Мэгги обнюхала руку Лаванды, а потом, громко что-то прорычав, уткнулась носом в раскрытую ладонь. 

— Ты ей понравилась, — удовлетворенно сказал дядя Роди, а Лаванда облегченно выдохнула, продолжая поглаживать Мэгги. — Это хорошая примета, если детеныши начинают к кому-то привязываться, значит, из человека выйдет хороший драконолог. Так что поздравляю, принцесса: теперь-то драконы точно тебя украли. 

И действительно: работа с драконами стала для Лаванды буквально всем. Они любили её — возможно, потому что она разговаривала с ними больше всех. Втирая специальное масло для чешуи или подстригая драконам когти, Лаванда рассказывала им сказки или истории из своей жизни, а иногда даже пела песни. Бывало, кто-нибудь из драконологов ворчал, что негоже так вести себя с одной из самых агрессивных пород, и тогда драконы начинали беспокойно рычать — только не на Лаванду, а на непрошеных советчиков. 

Иногда Лаванда уезжала с острова Скай, чтобы навестить родителей, но никогда не встречалась ни с кем из друзей или однокурсников. Они напоминали бы ей о потере красоты и беззаботных временах, когда казалось, что можно открыть любую дверь. Но вера в это уже давно осталась в прошлом. А драконы, её родные гебридские драконы, такие грозные и величественные, любили бы её не меньше, даже если бы встреча с Фенриром закончилась б**о**льшим количеством шрамов.

Но вынужденная поездка в Румынию снова перевернула её налаженный мир вверх тормашками. Во всём был виноват чертов Чарли Уизли. И немного дядя Роди.

Уэльский заповедник ещё десять лет назад предложил МакФусти попробовать скрестить зелёных валлийских и чёрных гебридских, что, по их расчётам, позволило бы вывести новую породу особенно выносливых драконов. После нескольких бесплодных попыток у дяди Роди наконец-то получилось. Пять месяцев назад из яиц вылупились дракончики: с гладкой зеленой чешуей и острым гребнем, присущим черным гебридским. Но малыши были очень слабые, у них несколько недель не проходила чешуйная парша, и дядя Роди решил попросить помощи у Всемирного драконоведческого заповедника. Только туда надо было отправить человека, который отстоял бы права клана МакФусти, поэтому в Румынию отправилась Лаванда. 

Именно так, с подачи дядюшки, три недели назад Лаванда познакомилась с Чарли Уизли, который вывел её из состояния равновесия, стоило только его увидеть. Чарли был так похож на Рона... на того повзрослевшего Рона, которого, будучи шестнадцатилетней, Лаванда придумала в своей голове благодаря кипе любовных романов. 

Веселый, обходительный, внимательный Чарли расспрашивал её о заповеднике и драконах, никак не реагируя на шрамы, которые Лаванда уже давно не скрывала волосами, стягивая их теперь в тугой хвост. А когда на одном из пригорков он подал ей руку, вместо ответа на заданный вопрос Лаванда начала вспоминать, какими косметическими чарами увлажняют кожу. Разве могла она подумать, уезжая из дома и оставляя там разнообразные баночки и скляночки, что когда-нибудь начнет жалеть о выброшенных из головы знаниях?

Но какого-то чёрта в присутствии Чарли Уизли Лаванде хотелось выглядеть безупречно и ловить его восхищенные взгляды. И это была самая глупая мысль в её жизни: ведь какое ему дело до случайной и недолгой гостьи в их заповеднике? Тут работало достаточно девушек. Да и те, что доставляли им провиант из Бьертана, тоже засматривались на Чарли — уж такое Лаванда замечать не разучилась. 

«Да что ж он не идет у меня из головы? — со злостью подумала она, стоя перед зеркалом и завязывая волосы в привычный высокий хвост. — Всего лишь умный и воспитанный человек, это совсем не повод видеть в нём какого-то там героя романа».

Выйдя из своего домика и вдохнув пахнувший озоном воздух, Лаванда подумала, что в надвигавшемся дожде было всё же одно достоинство: возможно, конференция в Бухаресте затянется и Чарли вернется только поздним вечером. За такое стоило простить и головную боль, которая была всяко лучше глупых мыслей и несбыточных мечтаний.

Лаванду поселили достаточно близко от загона, в котором жили детеныши-гибриды и большую часть времени проводила там она, а два помощника Чарли — Джек и Эдвард — лишь иногда помогали. Но из-за международной конференции драконологов в Бухаресте в эту ночь с ними остался один Джек, и, памятуя о его нерасторопности, Лаванда специально встала на два часа пораньше.

В заповеднике было очень тихо: судя по всему, на конференцию уехали почти все. Быстро преодолев путь до загона, Лаванда обнаружила Джека, кидавшего Улхару куски мяса, за которыми дракон радостно бегал.

— Доброе утро!

— О, привет, Лав, — обернулся Джек, — ты сегодня рано.

— Так уж вышло, — Лаванда села рядом, и к ней тут же подошли Сверн и Кепеск, видимо, очень хотевшие, чтобы их почесали за ушком. Улхар, разделавшись с порцией мяса, недовольно порыкивал, но терпеливо ждал своей очереди. — Как они?

— Фейт и Найт до сих пор спят, а эти, как видишь, вовсю резвятся. Фейт всё-таки помогло наше усовершенствованное зелье — ночью обострения парши не случилось.

— Отлично, хоть у кого-то, — улыбнулась Лаванда, поглаживая довольного Улхара. — Тогда можно попробовать завтра познакомить её с кем-то из других драконов — проверить их реакцию. Пойду посмотрю, как она там.

Лаванда встала и направилась в правый угол загона, где драконы обычно спали. Фейт, вцепившись в какую-то деревяшку когтями, посапывала и даже не обратила на Лаванду внимания. Аккуратно погладив её гребень, Лаванда прищурилась в поисках Найта, но не обнаружила его. 

— Джек, Найта тут нет. 

— Да? — Джек подошел к Лаванде и тоже осмотрел угол. — Странно. Буквально час назад он спал рядом с Фейт. 

— Что-то мне это не нравится. Где он может быть? 

Тщательный осмотр загона, сопровождавшийся зазываниями Найта, не принес никаких результатов. Лаванду медленно и верно охватывало состояние паники, и как бы она ни старалась дышать ровно, успокоиться не могла. 

— Как он мог выйти из загона, расскажи-ка мне, пожалуйста, — прошипела она.

— Лаванда, я не знаю, правда, — растерянно пробормотал Джек, — дверь была закрыта. 

— Лучше тебе не знать, что я с тобой сделаю, если с ним что-то случилось, — рявкнула Лаванда, схватив его за воротник куртки. 

Лучше уж злиться, чем паниковать, — так она хотя бы сможет мыслить.

Несмотря на усилившийся дождь, они больше трех часов осматривали весь заповедник, пока не обнаружили небольшую дырку в загоне, через которую такой вертлявый дракон, как Найт, вполне мог выбраться, и несколько отпечатков лап, ведших на север.

— Лес ведь в той стороне, так? — спросила Лаванда.

— Кодры[1], — поправил её Джек. — И они все-таки, скорее, на северо-востоке...

— Но мы не так много следов нашли, а валлийские зеленые обожают леса и равнины. Он вполне мог побежать именно в сторону леса. Я пойду искать его.

— Лаванда, туда ни в коем случае нельзя идти одной! Кодры огромные, там водятся вылвы[2], стригои[3], вырколаки[4]...

— Вот именно! Что им может противопоставить маленький дракончик? А лично мне после встречи с оборотнем уже ничего не страшно! 

Резко развернувшись, Лаванда направилась в сторону своего домика, чтобы захватить плащ и надеть более удобные сапоги. 

Джек побежал следом, продолжая её уговаривать:

— А если он пошел в деревню? Может, сначала отправимся туда? А там, глядишь, все вернутся с конференции — с большим количеством людей кодры получится прочесать гораздо лучше. Да и вернуться оттуда в заповедник при помощи аппарации ты не сможешь — нужен портключ.

— К тому моменту уже стемнеет, и неизвестно, что за это время может случиться с Найтом! Можешь проверить деревню, если хочешь, но мы с тобой оба знаем: драконы предпочитают безлюдную местность. 

* * *  
Кодры постоянно шли куда-то вверх и не нагоняли обещанной Джеком жути. Но они радикально отличались от шотландских лесов — там даже при сильнейшем дожде ноги так не увязали в грязи. Правда, один плюс в этом точно был: следы здесь проглядывались гораздо отчётливее. 

Лаванда никому не признавалась, но Найт был её самым любимым из всех родившихся дракончиком и отвечал ей взаимностью. В Гебридах Найт не отходил от неё ни на шаг, и дядя Роди даже шутил, что скоро их вообще придется поселить вместе. И какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказывало Лаванде, что если Найт и сбежал куда-то, то только в лес. Слишком он был активный и любопытный, а еще больше всех скучал по острову Скай. 

Поднявшись на очередной пригорок, Лаванда остановилась перевести дух. Дождь усиливался, тучи становились всё темнее, а её поиски пока не увенчались успехом. Возможно, Джек был прав и стоило дождаться остальных драконологов? Она же совсем не знает этот лес. А если Найт найдется ближе к ночи, зарубки, сделанные ею на деревьях, чтобы найти путь обратно, не сильно помогут. 

Нет, она справится. Иначе и быть не может. В крайнем случае можно будет отправить патронуса Чарли Уизли — он же вроде каким-то образом состоял в Ордене Феникса, значит, знаком с этим способом связи.

В очередной раз повернув направо, Лаванда заметила на земле маленькие следы. Не сильно веря в свою удачу, она наклонилась ниже и улыбнулась: это были следы драконьих лап. Наконец-то. Теперь она точно найдет Найта. Возможно, даже совсем скоро. 

* * *  
«Как же можно было так далеко убежать? — думала Лаванда, продолжая идти по следам Найта, но все еще не отыскав его самого. — Будто он не просто лес исследовал».

Небо уже совсем почернело, и идти, освещая себе дорогу одним Люмосом, становилось страшновато. Лаванда решила, что надо ускорить поиски, и начала громко звать Найта, но вместо драконьего рычания слышала только какие-то шорохи. 

В какой-то момент треск веток послышался совсем рядом, и Лаванда обернулась на звук. В её сторону двигался человек, и, судя по ярко-рыжей шевелюре, видневшейся даже в темноте, это был Чарли.

— Уизли? — с заметным облегчением спросила Лаванда, но он никак не отреагировал. Да и двигался чересчур медленно.

Она сделала шаг назад, а человек всё приближался, и Лаванда уже смогла разглядеть хищный оскал и неестественно яркие голубые глаза. Не в силах совладать с ужасом, она закричала и со всех ног бросилась в другую сторону. 

Ветки деревьев хлестали её по рукам, ноги скользили по грязи, а вокруг слышался зловещий смех. Какие-то тени тянулись к ней, но она бежала всё дальше. Пока не услышала панический драконий рёв.

Резко затормозив, Лаванда сделала несколько глубоких вздохов. Рёв продолжался. Определив направление звука, она с удвоенной скоростью бросилась вниз по холму. Ей срочно надо было туда: неизвестно, с чем столкнулся Найт — возможно, здесь водится что-то еще хуже, чем только что видела она.

Пытаясь исторгнуть пламя, Найт отбивался лапами от какой-то ползшей к нему твари, издававшей что-то среднее между шипением и рёвом. 

— Не трогай его! — крикнула Лаванда, привлекая к себе внимание. Тварь повернулась к ней и многозначительно клацнула клыками. — Вот да, сначала попробуй справиться с тем, кто может дать тебе отпор.

«Надеюсь, что может», — промелькнула паническая мысль в её голове. 

Чудовище понеслось в её сторону, и тут Лаванда с ужасом поняла, что перед ней оборотень. 

«Ох, мамочки, — подумала она. — Какое же заклинание?.. Инсендио? Ступефай?..»

Неожиданно в морду оборотня влетели две горящих палки, отчего тот жалобно заскулил и остановился.

— А ну пошел вон, — жестким голосом произнёс Чарли Уизли, левитируя перед собой третью палку. Лаванда неверяще смотрела в его сторону и думала, что это слишком большая удача. Может, оборотень её уже схватил и вовсю наслаждается поздним ужином, а происходящее — лишь бред умирающего мозга? 

Оборотень что-то прорычал и начал отступать назад, не сводя с них ярко-желтых глаз. Найт, воспользовавшись этим, подбежал к ним, и Лаванда сразу схватила его, прижимая к себе. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в тебя полетела еще одна палка? — угрожающе спросил Чарли. 

Видимо, оборотень этого совсем не хотел, потому что буквально испарился в глубине леса. 

— Ты как? — Чарли тронул Лаванду за плечо, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в её лицо.

— Я в порядке, — быстро кивнула она, осматривая дракончика. — Главное, чтобы с Найтом всё было хорошо.

— Давай я посмотрю, — Чарли взял совсем не сопротивляющегося Найта из рук опешившей Лаванды и стал быстро его осматривать. — Кроме небольшого нервного потрясения всё отлично.

— Я бы и сама могла справиться.

— Могла бы, — кивнул Чарли, неожиданно улыбаясь, — только у тебя руки дрожат.

— Вот черт, — согласилась Лаванда, разглядывая свои ладони, — просто... моя последняя встреча с оборотнем закончилась не очень хорошо.

— Это вырколак — он вроде как оборотень, но питается человеческой кровью, как вампир. Зато боится огня и света. 

— Хорошо, что ты оказался рядом, — неожиданно вырвалось у Лаванды, когда Чарли вернул Найта обратно ей в руки. Почти как в каком-то дурацком любовном романе, Мерлин великий. 

— Когда ты ушла в лес, а Джек не обнаружил Найта в деревне, он наконец догадался поднять тревогу. И мы срочно вернулись с конференции, чтобы найти вас. Общение с лесными вылвами далеко не для каждого заканчивается удачно. 

— Да, жути здесь немало, — поежилась Лаванда и укоряюще взглянула на Найта. — Вот как тебе не стыдно, а? Я здесь чуть с ума не сошла. 

Дракончик виновато что-то прорычал и спрятал морду у неё на груди. Лаванда фыркнула. 

— Думаю, больше он так делать не будет, — заметил Чарли, снимая куртку и накидывая Лаванде на плечи. — Не стоило идти в лес без плаща.

— Но я была в... — проговорила она, а потом поняла, что плаща на ней действительно нет. — Видимо, я потеряла его, когда убегала от кое-чего здесь в лесу. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — снова тепло улыбнулся Чарли, и Лаванда не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. Идиотка, как есть идиотка.

— Ну что, — бодро перевела она тему, — можем использовать порт-ключ и возвращаться в заповедник?

— А вот с этим небольшая заминка, — откашлялся Чарли. — У нас было всего два порт-ключа. Один остался у Эдварда, а другой у Джулии. Мы разбили весь лес на сектора, когда пошли вас искать. Я сейчас отправлю им сообщение, но придется немного подождать. Так что предлагаю подняться чуть-чуть выше — там не так дождливо. 

* * *  
Они попытались спрятаться от дождя под одним из самых раскидистых деревьев. Чарли забрал у Лаванды куртку обратно и с помощью чар расширения сделал небольшой навес. 

Видимо, после встречи с рыжим мертвецом Лаванда носилась по лесу на чистом адреналине, потому что, оставшись в одной рубашке, тут же начала стучать зубами от холода. Найт, почувствовав это, снова стал проситься на руки, а Чарли принялся собирать ветки, дабы развести костёр.

— А мы разве не привлечем этим внимание?

— Привлечем, — ответил Чарли, — но все ночные твари не любят огонь и предпочитают обходить его стороной. Ты видела реакцию вырколака.

— А бродящий по лесу рыжий мертвец тоже испугается?

— Если вдруг тебе интересно, это был стригой. И да, можешь не волноваться за него, они тоже обойдут любой костёр десятой дорогой. Повезло тебе, конечно, сегодня — встретила самое жуткое, что у нас в Кодрах водится.

— Типичное гриффиндорское везение, — хмыкнула Лаванда, а Чарли тихо засмеялся в ответ.

— Твоя правда. Когда я тут оказался в первый раз, меня чуть не утащила сама лесная вылва. Не мог потом спать целую неделю. 

— Да уж... но теперь, получается, ты с ней договорился?

— Принёс в жертву пару своих конкурентов из заповедника, и она осталась довольна.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнула Лаванда.

— Ну ладно, если говорить правду, то жертвами были хорошенькие девушки.

— Хорошо, что мне теперь это не грозит, — тихо буркнула Лаванда себе под нос. Чарли оторвался от собирания хвороста и удивленно посмотрел на неё — значит, услышал. Но никак не прокомментировал, всё-таки он далеко не дурак.

Наконец ветки неспешно занялись, и над ними медленно начало подниматься пламя. Чарли довольно хмыкнул и устроился прямо под деревом. 

— Лаванда, ребята не явятся по мановению волшебной палочки. Советую тебе немного расслабиться, — он похлопал по земле рядом с собой.

Убедившись, что здесь действительно не очень много грязи, Лаванда, продолжая держать Найта в своих объятиях, решила, что отказывать невежливо, и села рядом с Чарли. И чуть не задохнулась от возмущения, когда он положил руку ей на плечо, чуть прижимая к себе. 

— У тебя сегодня был очень нервный день. Можешь поспать немного, если хочешь, — совершенно беззаботно произнес Чарли. 

— Уизли, а тебе не кажется, что ты немного фамильярничаешь? — не удержалась от шпильки Лаванда, пусть так ей и стало гораздо теплее.

— Просто редко когда находится повод пообнимать красивую девушку. 

— Складывается впечатление, будто ты цитируешь любовный роман.

— А разве девушкам это не нравится?

Лаванда фыркнула и покачала головой, а Чарли драматично застонал.

— Вот чёрт! Значит, вы их держите под подушкой, чтобы использовать в случае чего для растопки, да? 

Лаванда не выдержала и прыснула, и они дружно захохотали. 

Ей ужасно хотелось сказать Чарли, какой он замечательный человек, а вот выглядеть идиоткой ей не хотелось совсем, поэтому она решила придерживаться старинной поговорки: «молчание — золото».

— Лаванда, знаешь... — начал Чарли, но тут они услышали голос Джулии, зовущей их. 

— Нашли нас, ну наконец-то, — облегченно выдохнула Лаванда, тут же вскочив на ноги. Найт что-то недовольно порычал, но успокоился, стоило ей погладить его по голове. — Совсем скоро мы будем дома, мой хороший.

Когда они все вместе взялись за порт-ключ, Лаванде на секунду показалось, что Чарли выглядит разочарованным.

* * *  
С лесного приключения прошла целая неделя. На Найте это никак не отразилось, а у всех гибридов почти прошла парша. Больше в жизни Лаванды в заповеднике почти ничего не изменилось, только Чарли иногда бросал на неё задумчивые взгляды, но в остальном вёл себя как раньше.

А на подоконнике её домика каждое утро обнаруживались цветы. 

Первые два дня Лаванда думала, что это Джек. Но когда он принёс две коробки шоколадных лягушек, бормоча извинения, стало понятно, что цветы — не его рук дело. Таким образом, оставался только один вариант — Чарли. 

Лаванда не хотела и даже боялась искать объяснение эти цветам. А они продолжали появляться на подоконнике, притом самые разные: розы, герберы, эустомы. Хотелось накричать на Чарли, потребовать оставить её в покое, но спрятанная глубоко в душе Лаванды романтичная дурочка не позволяла это сделать.

Эта игра могла бы продолжаться долго — наверное, вплоть до возвращения Лаванды на остров Скай, но как-то поздно вечером, возвращаясь из загона с гибридами, она нос к носу столкнулась с Чарли и не выдержала. 

— Чарли, может, хватит уже?

— О чём ты? — абсолютно невинно поинтересовался он, но в глубине его глаз плескалось ехидство.

— О цветах, которые я вижу каждый день на своём подоконнике. У меня... аллергия на цветы! И я их терпеть не могу. Лучше бы ты мне кактус подарил!

— Надо запомнить, — серьезно кивнул он. — А что же ты любишь?

— Зачем тебе? — опасливо прищурилась Лаванда.

— Хочу тебе понравиться, — добродушно развёл руками Чарли. 

— Ты издеваешься?

— Разумеется, нет! — возмущенно ответил он. — Я встретил удивительную девушку и хочу обратить на себя её внимание — вот и всё.

— Уизли, я не подхожу тебе.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину. 

«Я встречалась с твоим братом», — подумала Лаванда, но для упёртого Чарли это будет мало что значить. Тяжело вздохнув, она молча повернулась к нему левой щекой — если забыл, то пускай вспомнит.

Меньше всего Лаванда ожидала, что Чарли подойдет к ней и поцелует в эту щеку, совершенно не обращая внимания на шрамы. Она уставилась на него, не веря, что произошедшее ей не померещилось.

— Кажется, ты забыла, что для драконологов это не значит ничего.

— Но ты даже не знаешь, откуда они...

— Открою страшную тайну, — прошептал он ей на ухо, крепко обнимая, — мне не важно. 

Лаванда уткнулась в плечо Чарли, не в силах вымолвить и слова.

— Ну ладно, тут я немножко приврал, — продолжил он. — Я ведь тоже участвовал в битве за Хогвартс. Решил просто еще раз попробовать процитировать любовный роман. 

— Дурак, — фыркнула Лаванда под его тихий смех.

— Ну ведь теперь у меня есть шанс тебе понравиться? Вот какие чудеса творят любовные романы.

— Скорее уж их творят драконы, — ответила с улыбкой Лаванда, видя в глазах Чарли то самое восхищение, о котором мечтала совсем недавно. Оказалось, что красавицей для этого быть совсем необязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
_Примечания:_  
**  

> 
> _ 1\. Кодры — название лесов в Румынии._
> 
> _2\. Вылва — в румынской мифологии женский дух, бродящий по холмам. Может быть как добрым, так и злым. Существует отдельный вид лесных вылв. _
> 
> _3\. Стригой — в румынской мифологии вампир или ведьма, в которых превращаются повешенные люди._
> 
> _4\. Вырколак — вид оборотня или вампира в румынской мифологии._


End file.
